


Bit of a Distraction

by bloodykiss147



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: A little, Blow Job, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147
Summary: Working is a little hard when you're completely distracted by a very attractive newcomer





	1. Bobby POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely for myself, I just really like Bobby De Luca
> 
> Not beta read

It's been a few weeks since David came to the Vault, he had gotten in claiming he was good with machines and willing to help in anyway, he proved himself quickly, but lately he began sticking around the reactor. Bobby couldn't be sure why he hung around for so long, but he seemed to enjoy working on the reactor with him. David even helped him get off Jet, he wasn’t sure why he had bothered, but it felt good knowing he cared enough to.

It was good to have the help, but Bobby wished he would go somewhere else for a while; not because he didn't like David, quite the opposite. He was very handsome, David was from the outside, no doubt of that from looking at him. Thanks to access to showers he was clean, but the scars across his handsome face and hard muscular body screamed Commonwealth survivor.

Speaking of hard muscular body, Bobby had to snap out of his daydream before David noticed he was staring. It didn't help that David decided to take off the top part of his dirty jumpsuit and was now sweating through his tank-top; Bobby had to shift his growing hard on as he tried to work, but it was hard to do without giving himself away.

David seemed completely oblivious to his effect on Bobby, or he was totally aware and just fucking with him.

“Hey, you alright? You look hot,” David asked.

Bobby jumped, his nervous eyes met David's confused ones.

“Y-Yeah, just feel a little nauseous, I guess,” Bobby lied.

“You should go to the clinic, I can handle the rest of the work,” he turned back to his work without another word.

Bobby took the opportunity and ran off to his room. He was met with a few odd glances, but most residents just learned to ignore him.

Bobby slammed his back against the door as soon as it shut, his hand shook and it slid his Vault suit open. Bobby snaked his hands up his chest tweaking a nipple between his fingers as has hand passed over them; pretending it was the rough Commonwealth hands of David. He let the other hand slid into the pants of his suit, he skirted past his erection to tease himself like he thought David would.

Bobby gasped when he finally took hold of himself, he stopped playing with his nipples to use the free hand to get the rest of his suit down. Once his dick was free Bobby ran his thumb over the slit through the pre-cum that had started to leak while watching David work. He worked his hand up and down the shaft slowly, his eyes closed picturing the older man as he worked himself.

Slowly one hand began working his balls before slipping further down playing with his tight ring of muscle. The angle was off so Bobby moved to his bed, he didn't have anything to help make it smoother, but he slicked up his fingers with spit and opened himself up using two fingers right away, he wanted to be filled and didn't have much time to spend like this. 

“David,” he moaned.


	2. David's POV

Once Bobby turned to walk away David couldn’t help watch him as he left; David had to admit to himself sometimes that he stayed around the Vault for more than just the showers and the food.

It didn’t take long for him to notice Bobby was acting odd around him again; it did come across his mind that Bobby may be using again and that is what was wrong, but David couldn’t begin to guess where would he have gotten Jet. He could have a stash they missed before, but David wanted to believe that he wasn’t using any more, Bobby needed people to have faith in him once in awhile.

It ate at David and he couldn’t concentrate on whatever it was he was welding, so he went to see Rachel right away.

He walked into the clinic and was greeted by Dr. Forsythe and Rachel immediately as he entered.

“Can I help you with anything David?” Rachel asked.

“Has Bobby been in? He said he wasn’t feeling well, I told him to come by,” David said.

“No, sorry. I haven’t seen him. Dr. Forsythe?” She called over to the doctor.

“I haven’t seen him either,” Forsythe said, he didn't even look up the chart in his hand.

David said goodbye and casually left the clinic, but once away from the view of the good doctors he practically ran to Bobby’s room. The ping of guilt didn’t slow him down, it didn’t even stop him from just opening the door without even a knock.

“David,” Bobby moaned.

David stood frozen for a moment, before the door close behind him.


	3. Neither's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fun stuff

It wasn’t as silent as he had hoped it would be, Bobby snapped up from his lying position on his bed.

“D-David!” he squeeked.

“Hey don’t stop on my account, unless you’d like me to join you,” David gave a smirk.

Bobby just sat there frozen, eyes wide, and cock in hand, but he nodded his head after the shock passed.

“Pl-Please, I want you to,” Bobby said as he let go of himself.

David stripped off his tank-top, his toned chest was covered in more scars than Bobby had ever seen on a person; most of them were small, but there were several large painful looking ones. Bobby thought about next time if there was one he'd like to trace everyone with his tongue, while the was lost in taking in everything David slowly walked over and situated himself between Bobby’s legs, they were long and a little awkward around David’s shorter body.

David’s hands wandered, exploring Bobby’s thin frame, he ignored his weeping cock on purpose; he was already too wound up, wouldn’t want to end it too quickly.

“D-David please,” he begged when David’s hands ghosted his cock, just barely a touch.

“My little grasshopper, you look like you’re about to jump out of your skin,”

Bobby blushed, and tried to hide his face in embarrassment, but David placed his hands on Bobby’s face making him look at him before kissing him. Bobby ran his hands through David’s short black hair, David pulled away with a soft smile on his lips, he went back to kissing Bobby before he could speak again.

They kissed deeply, so close the tiny mewls from Bobby's throat could not escape between them. David smiled more into the kiss as Bobby's body began to relax under his touch. David’s beard was rough against his face, and would probably leave burns across his body, not that Bobby minded.

David took his time to continue his exploration, trying to drag out every sound he could from the young man under him.

“P-Please David, touch me,” Bobby begged.

“But I am touching you babe,” David laughed.

David did give in a little and let kisses trail down Bobby's chest, he played with each nipple a little, he went back to work until he hit the thick patch of hair just above his cock.

David didn't give any warning when he slipped the head into his mouth, Bobby practically yelled, David wondered if even the Vault wall were thick enough to muffle it. David released it from his mouth with a soft pop; David looked up at Bobby, his dark eyes were full of lust and a little something else softer behind it. Bobby looked back flushed, but no longer nervous. 

“Careful there baby, might have someone walk into check on you,” David said.

Bobby went redder and David couldn't help laugh a little, he wondered how many shades he could change him. He licked a slow path from the balls to the tip taking it into his mouth then taking the rest until the head hit the back of this throat.

This time Bobby did scream loudly, and David was sure if someone was outside the door they'd hear it. David pulled up most of the way before sucking the whole thing deep into his throat, the small curls of Bobby's pubic hair hit his nose.

Bobby gripped his hair, it caused David to pull off until Bobby was free from the warmth of David's mouth.

“I want you to fuck me,” Bobby begged.

“It’s cute to hear you swear, do you have anything we can use?” David asked.

Bobby looked worried, he shook his head.

“No, I was using spit and my fingers,”

David pictured Bobby laying on his back burying his fingers deep within himself, he moaned, his dick twitched in anticipation.

“Don't worry, I know what we can do,” David chuckled.

David went back to sucking down Bobby’s cock, he pulled off once it was wet enough for him. David took both of Bobby’s legs and put them together, David spit on his hand and slicked his own member. 

“Squeeze them tight, darling,” David kissed Bobby.

He slipped his cock in the gap between Bobby’s thin legs, their cocks rubbed together easily from the spit and pre-cum that leaked from each tip.

Bobby’s spin arched and he let out a long moan as David picked up the pace. Bobby grabbed at him trying to pull David down for a kiss, but it was difficult with his legs being held up. David huffed out a laugh and placed kisses on his thighs and up to his calf, letting his beard scrap against the sensitive flesh.

“Beautiful, next time I will be more prepared. Have you laid out while I fill you deeply. I’ll go nice and slow until you’re begging for it.”

Hearing next time made Bobby’s heart leap, he couldn’t help let out another moan too thinking about David taking him apart. Now he was regretting not thinking ahead and trying to find lube, not that he ever thought he would get a chance to be with someone like David.

“Speak for me, I want to hear my little grasshopper make music,” David punctuated his words with a thrust.

“Stop calling me that,” Bobby blushed down to his chest.

“Why? You got the long legs like one,” David smiled.

“Just keep going before I kick you out of bed,” Bobby was awful at bluffing, David chuckled again before nipping a mark onto Bobby’s leg.

They finally stopped talking and just let the sounds of their moans do it for them, Bobby was so close.

“D-David!” He came with a shout.

David came after another few thrusts, their cum mixed together on Bobby’s chest. He made a face at it, but before he could say anything David lapped the mess up. His kissed Bobby letting him taste their combined cum on his tongue. Bobby made a face again, it wasn’t totally unpleasant, but he wasn’t sure if he liked it. So he kissed him deeper tasting him as much as he could, it was an acquired taste.

“It has to nearly dinner time, want to head there early? Maybe come back here after?” David pulled away.

“Sure,” Bobby said with a kiss, before they reluctantly had to get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://vetraandgarrusaremyboos.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> http://vetraandgarrusaremyboos.tumblr.com/


End file.
